


Not A Sacrifice

by tennisuhs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: Jaehyun is into paranormal stuff, conspiracy theories and such. Sicheng is a skeptic. Ten is a medium, and Johnny is his enabler.Oh and also, Sicheng really loves Jaehyun.





	Not A Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> it is all because of ten

That was the thing: Sicheng loved Jaehyun to the core. It was borderline irrational how much that fact was true. There was also no other explanation for all the things that happened inside his body and mind when the taller was around. It was love, pure and raw and heart clenching love that leaves one paralyzed on his feet, at the realisation that, holy fuck, a human can just feel for another to such an extreme.

 

Sicheng would undoubtedly do anything for the other, without hesitation. There was this sense of almost dainty when it came to sacrifices for Jaehyun, much like the latter would do for Sicheng, only to be met with complaining and whining and reasons as to why it wasn’t worth it. Yes, they were that couple, all discussions about who loved the other more that ended with goosebump inducing compliments, and thousands of pet names thrown so casually that had his friends doing double takes.

 

Young puppy love that was there to stay. Sicheng had been in love pretty much the second his eyes traveled to the other’s direction, just the mere air surrounding Jaehyun had him weak on the knees. Ridiculous. Absolutely pathetic. But Sicheng, with his thick endearing accent, those cheeks round and rosy whenever he smiled, and a heart of gold, found himself inside Jaehyun’s world the second week of freshmen year.

 

Just like that. They clicked.

 

Not with the whole two halves to make a whole, but rather two completes that went so fabulously well hand in hand. It was natural, it was unquestionable, Sicheng and Jaehyun. Jaehyun and Sicheng. They hung out after class every day, they met very early in the morning at the cafeteria, sleep deprived and coffee-carving beasts not ready to face the day at all, but sighing and finding strength on the other.

 

The line had blurred between them almost immediately as well. Which rose eyebrows wherever they went. Apparently Jaehyun was not the type to just drape himself over other people, or open up like a freshly bought can of coke. Sicheng found out he was rather reserved, shy even, biting his lip more times than not and choosing to put walls between him and people. Maybe Sicheng got lucky, found Jaehyun at a vulnerable moment, where his trust was strong enough to take him in open heartedly.

 

Another hypothesis was that Jaehyun feared being alone during freshman year. In order to not find himself without a group of friends, he just took whoever approached him first. That though stuck to Sicheng for the rest of the year. Trembling at the thought of the summer, of coming back and having Jaehyun turn his back on him.

 

Which didn’t happen. For Jaehyun visited Sicheng’s hometown during the summer, grabbing the train after a week to visit Shanghai and Beijing next. Jaehyun definitely hadn't packed thinking so far ahead, so the journey was cut short, forcing the taller to go back to Korea for the entirety of August.

 

And that could have been it. That could have been the start of the end for these two, just like Sicheng predicted.

But Jaehyun had kissed him on the airport. Nerve wrecking waiting lines, Sicheng commenting stuff over the speakers that made Jaehyun cackle, and their hands shyly brushing as they talked. Suddenly all the shyness that had been lost during their tourism shenanigans, came back with a blast. If Jaehyun had been the one to grab Sicheng’s hand while strolling down the Yuyuan Garden, now he’d seemed to have forgotten.

 

All insecurities and modesty were lost however, the second their departure approached. Jaehyun linking their pinkies together, Sicheng leaning his forehead against his shoulder, humming at Jaehyun’s reminders to text him daily.

 

“Hey.” Jaehyun said, softly shrugging his shoulder so the other would look up.

 

Their eyes locked, only for Sicheng’s to drop from Jaehyun’s eyes down to those lips, tender as peach, glistening with lip balm he had bought at a train station out of boredom. Sicheng was two beats late to respond, humming once again, he willed himself to keep eye contact. Only to find Jaehyun’s irises on his lips as well.

 

“I know this is not...how it should be done but…” Jaehyun breathed deeply, his hand now fully holding Sicheng’s, thumb caressing his knuckles. “I-” he hesitated for a second, blinking. Suddenly his eyes wouldn’t meet Sicheng’s anymore. “I had so much fun. Thank you so much for being my guide, and translator. I...I will never forget it.”

 

“Jaehyun.” Sicheng called quietly, making the other look up from where his gaze was staring at his feet. “I will miss you too.” he broke into a small smile.

 

The taller nodded, laughing as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “Yeah. I will miss you like crazy. And...god please don’t hate me Sicheng.” he pleaded.

 

“Why would I ha-”

 

“I like you.” Jaehyun let out eyes closed, one breath, hand squeezing Sicheng.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Oh!” Sicheng shook his head, interwinding their fingers before the other could withdraw them. “As in, oh me too! I mean…” now it was Sicheng whose eyes locked on his feet. “I like you too, a lot.” An understatement. But the sincerity in Sicheng’s eyes couldn’t be misinterpreted.

 

There wasn’t simply one to initiate it. They met in the middle. Jaehyun lowering his head the slightest bit, and Sicheng keeping his eyes half closed to see the tallers pure bliss written in his face when their lips met. His arm wrapping around Sicheng’s middle, luggage long forgotten by their side. When Jaehyun’s eyebrows furrowed a bit in focus, Sicheng let himself melt into the touch.

At the end, Sicheng’d like to think that Jaehyun and him had just fallen into place, that no questions were needed and that it just simply happened.

 

So, that’s how it all began.

 

Well, technically they started officially dating when Sicheng went back to Korea for his second year as a media student.

 

Taking a friend with him and introducing him to the friend group. Yukhei brought renewed energy to the others, making their second and third years slightly more pleasant. Not the best roommate, though. But as well as Sicheng had, Yukhei made friends and still managed to mix them into a huge bunch of college kids who fed off ramen and coffee.

 

Not Sicheng though. He and Jaehyun had stay at home sunday dates where they would cook and be domestic and healthy. Much to Johnny’s, Jaehyun’s roommate, amusement. But again, what could someone expect from someone who had lived off of Monster drinks and Subway sandwiches all his teen years, and considered yogurt with cereal healthy food.

 

Weeks turned into months, and suddenly they were celebrating their first year anniversary. Which was technically on the end of July. Which technically deemed acceptable for the couple to take a trip to the beach for a couple of weeks, because student loans were starting to pile up, and their earnings from their part time jobs could only do as much.

 

By senior year, they had had enough fights to be considered a solid and strong couple, making others come to them when their love lifes started to become too much of a hassle to deal alone. Like again, Johnny. That had been the most difficult case to crack, because the boy seemed to draw pleasure from self-sabotage. At the end Ten confessed during the New Year countdown and Johnny outright cried.

 

Sicheng and Jaehyun. Jaehyun and Sicheng. Had gone through better and worse and meeting parents which had officially been the worst.

 

So maybe that current situation Sicheng found himself in, wasn’t so bad.

 

Johnny got up to draw the blinds at Ten’s request.

 

No, okay, that had to be the fucking worst.

  
  


If he thought about it, like really thought about it, which wouldn’t take that much time, it was all because of Ten. Of course it was. It always was Ten.

 

Not that the boy was cursed or only brought despair. But it was always because or thanks to him that the group ended up in the most surreal situations. Like that one time Yuta dealt the deck of cards in a makeshift casino at a frat party and managed to scam half the campus. All Ten’s idea. They still don’t know what hit them.

However, not in a million years Sicheng would have thought he’d see himself in that specific situation.

 

The candle light, dim yet warm made everything look tenebrous, the small feeble flames shaking as if they were the most terrified out of the whole.

  


Sicheng loved Jaehyun, he really did. That’s why he had come a few weeks earlier to take care of his sick boyfriend. Common cold, yet Sicheng made a quite fuss about it. How can you make a quiet fuss? Well, by storming into his apartment, startling Johnny who dropped something in  his room, hit his boyfriend for not dressing warmly (sofly, with a pillow) and then laying on top of him and nuzzling his neck as he coughed.

 

All without muttering a word. Even when Jaehyun tried to warm him that he’d get sick as well if he didn’t keep his distance, Sicheng just pulled away, stern expression in his features (which Jaehyun found adorable). Only to move himself behind the other on the small cramped couch, earning grunts of pain from whenever his knee kicked Jaehyun. To finally end up in what almost felt like their default position.

 

It didn’t take a genius to find out that Jaehyun was a little spoon: the boy emanated softness, a delicate fragility only found in poems, tenderness in his heart of gold that begged to be held. So that’s what Sicheng did. His arms finding the perfect positions, around his torso this time under Jaehyun’s sweater because he was incredibly warm, and the other between the pillow and Jaehyun’s neck.

 

He kicked the blanket so it would drape over Jaehyun’s leg instead of his and buried his nose on the crown of his boyfriend’s head, currently covered by the hood he was wearing. Nice attempt, but that wouldn’t stop Sicheng from kissing the fabric, trailing his kisses to find the uncovered temple, showing between Jaehyun’s curls. Jaehyun covering his curls was blasphemy. But he was sick, so Sicheng could cut him some slack.

 

A familiar voice was going off about something, filling the room with words that Sicheng was also accustomed to. From his position, he could see the usual set up: a laptop surrounded by cables that kept it alive, and connect it to the TV screen. The sick boy had been binge watching videos for hours now.

 

Finally Sicheng spoke, low pitched and drowning in fondness. “What are we watching, Jae?”

 

“Conspiracy theory videos.” Jaehyun’s voice was thick with sickness, it broke at the end of the syllables, making it hard to from full sentences. So he opted to whisper in a gravy voice instead. “I can change it if you want.”

 

It was a known fact that Sicheng was a skeptic. Whenever Jaehyun watched paranormal focused videos, he would just sit there and point out everything wrong about them, debunked every single fact, or just out right snorted and laughed at the so called experts. It pissed off Jaehyun in the beginning, seeing his believes being crushed by the man he loved. But at the end, they reached an agreement: Sicheng would only piss on the scary videos so Jaehyun would sleep at night. As for conspiracies Sicheng would keep an open mind about them, as long as he could point out at small mistakes, like that noise not sounding like “hello” but rather “kellogs”.

 

Sicheng was an skeptic. Jaehyun was being considered. But he was also sick.

 

And, for the people in the back, Sicheng loved Jaehyun to the core.

 

“It’s fine.” he answered, pressing Jaehyun’s frame flush against him. “Is this the one about the pyramids?” he asked before planting another kiss on the top of his head.

 

“No.” Jaehyun’s voice came wobbly and Sicheng had to almost physically stop himself from cooing at the other.

 

It was the fact that the sound resembled a D instead of an N and it was adorable, and okay maybe Sicheng poked at Jaehyun’s dimple. But how could he resist? Even if he was currently holding Jaehyun’s hand, he just had to, before dropping it back to the sick boy’s stomach and under his shirt.

 

“It’s about serial killers.” Jaehyun almost sounded excited when he continued, letting his lips find Sicheng’s wrist coming from under his neck. Sicheng could now not only hear but feel Jaehyun’s elaborated breath, and pouted against the other’s head.

 

“Fun.” he said resting his cheek against the pillow finally, immersing himself in the video.

 

Checking every once in a while to see if Jaehyun had fallen asleep, Sicheng tried to keep up with the information vomit that was being thrown his way. True crime was a neutral space between his skepticism and Jaehyun’s beliefs. And he couldn’t deny he was enjoying the content, getting to know the cases, to each the more cruel and mysterious. It helped that it wasn’t dinner time, yet the sun had already set. Forcing Sicheng to reach up to the lamp above their heads, and turn it on.

 

The main door opened, after the robotic mumble of the code being punched in. A rustle of cartoon bags were first and the greeting was second, followed by a very tall, very hungry and very in love giant Chicago native jogging down the hallway towards the entrance.

 

“I don’t know who I’m most happy to see.” Johnny said even though he was already walking towards the kitchen, the bags freed from Ten’s hands.”

 

“By the looks of it we all know, darling.” Ten sighed, but smiled at Johnny’s direction anyway before turning to the couple still lounging on the couch. “I brought you guys food as well.” he informed walking closer.

 

“Thank you.” came at unison by the couple who, also in synch, looked at the elder and then back to the screen.

 

“You guys need to stop doing that, it freaks me the fuck out.” Ten threatened, sitting on the arm rest, mere inches away from their heads, ducking his own to not crash against the lamp. “What are you watching?”

 

“Conspiracy theories.” Jaehyun answered again, this time his voice seemed more lively, maybe the cold was giving up after all.

 

“Against my better judgement.” Sicheng added.

 

“But I’m sick!” his boyfriend whined, earning a eye roll from the chinese boy before he pecked his temple.

 

“Anyways.” Ten interrupted loudly. “This doesn’t look like any alien mess like last time.” which had been a blast, Ten and Sicheng holding each other as they laughed at the men on the screen’s words. Even if Johnny and Jaehyun reprimanded them about not being rude, and to respect everyone’s beliefs, Ten just had to make puns about everything and Sicheng was a weak man when it came to sarcasm.

 

“It’s about murders, you know the Zodiac Killer and shit.” Sicheng specified, smiling up the elder.

 

“Oh, that’s cool” Ten leaned back, eyes fixed on the screen. “It’d be cool to talk to them.”

 

“They are probably all dead, Ten.” Jaehyun pointed out as a matter of factly.

 

“That has never been an obstacle before.”

 

“What do you mean?” his hand squeezed Jaehyun’s for some odd insitictive reason as he asked.

 

“Wait, can you talk to dead people?” Ten nodded. Jaehyun sprung up. “Are you a medium?” Ten nodded again, Jaehyun untangled himself from Sicheng and stood up. “Have you channeled before.” Once more Ten nodded, now more aggressively but smiling. “That’s fucking awesome.”

 

There was a pregnant pause, where Jaehyun and the short boy looked at each other, making faces in a silent conversation. Sicheng gasped in horror before raising his finger at Jaehyun when he found out what was going on.

 

“No!” the boys turned to face him. “We are not doing that. Jaehyun, don’t give me puppy eyes, we are not gonna talk to anyone who is not in this realm of reality.”

 

Jaehyun smiled and leaned in to bit his finger, which Sicheng pulled away just in time, but his boyfriend was still pretty sick, and so his reflexes weren’t the best. That would have been a great excuse actually, but Jaehyun was smiling as he literally threw himself against his boyfriend, resting his head against the other’s chest once they met the couch again.

 

And that was that.

 

Or so Sicheng thought.

 

Because lo and behold there he was, half a month later, Jaehyun fully recovered and eagerly asking Ten to schedule the day. Which the elder had turned down multiple times because ‘the stars are not right’ or ‘I’m not getting a good vibe today’ and stuff like as such that made even less sense, than his horoscope nonsense.

 

“Sicheng I can hear your grumpy grunts from here.” Ten said, pulling the cape’s hood over his head and putting his hair back neatly. “I know your Mercury is all in Capricorn, but you gotta let loose sometimes, dude.”

 

See? No fucking sense.

 

So, of course Ten and his barely five three tall mighty glory, decided that the Friday the thirteenth was the best day to play around spirits. Give them a little message, a small chit chat, a facetime if you will.

 

You see, Sicheng wasn’t really supersticious per se. Being an sceptic about all things and beings divine, and out of the natural logic, he didn’t really mind walking inside with an open umbrella, or looking at his reflection in a broken mirror, or even petting a small adorable black stray cat every now and then.

 

However, he couldn’t avoid scoffing as the letters, in bright red marker, adorned the calendar. Jaehyun’s handwriting reminding Sicheng to be home by five.

 

But still, Sicheng really really really fucking loved Jaehyun.

 

Even when the candles Johnny had set up all around the place wouldn’t stop waving, dancing in the breeze that was not blowing. There wasn’t a single window or door open in the small shared apartment, but the little flames were going absolutely insane, in a frenzy of movement that made very single shadow wink at him.

Ten sat down in the living room table, a bouquet of flowers in front of him, some crystals scattered over the wooden surface and he was toying with a pendant as he looked around, silly smile on his face as he followed the taller boy around. There was this blissful expression adorning his features, or as much Sicheng could tell with the poor lightning.

 

If someone had told him that was how one day him and his boyfriend of four years would end up, he would have out right laughed until his voice was nothing but a whisper and his lungs roared for air. However, that hypothesis against all odds, was taking form and shape right before his very own eyes. And he scoffed again.

 

“Sicheng if you are going to bring negative energy I’ll have to kick you out.” warned Ten, adjusting his hood. Good God he looked ridiculous with that tunic on.

 

With all honesty, Sicheng wanted out. Not because he was scared, but because he didn’t want to deal with a heartbroken or disappointed Jaehyun, which would turn out to be very sulky and shut down to everyone. He liked goofy, funny, joyful Jaehyun the best. So he intertwined his fingers with Jaehyun’s on top of the table, reassuring, supportive. He might not be a believer, but he would be beside Jaehyun no matter what.

 

Jaehyun put up with his anime marathons and debates, his drama reruns and crankiness in the morning. He could deal with a session of channeling. Even more so when Jaehyun leaned closer, raised their linked hands and kissed each of Sicheng’s knuckles and then his lips. Yeah, that couldn’t even count as a sacrifice or duty. Sicheng wanted to be part of Jaehyun’s life, as many parts as he could join him into.

 

Ten sighed, apparently noticing the shift of energy or vibe in Sicheng. His eyes now closed, hand reached blindly for Johnny’s as the boy sat down.

 

“Wait why is he joining us?” asked Jaehyun with an eyebrow raised, hand squeezing Sicheng’s.

 

“He is my amplifier.” Ten justified, voice still light as a feather, calm as a lake. “Like my HD option in a YouTube video, he makes everything clearer.”

 

Johnny shrugged, holding Ten’s hand and stretching his arm towards Sicheng, who put his palm on top of the eldest’ feeling his unusual warmth. Johnny was a cuddle bear like no other, thank God there wasn’t like an international competition of being the best cuddling buddy because the Chicago native would win with a round-kicking score. Most of his fame was due to how soft and warm he was, like a natural heater but not uncomfortable. His presence was reassuring yet energizing.

 

“Yes Sicheng, Johnny was born under a ley line during an eclipse day. Stop overthinking, he is a natural healer and giver.” Sicheng’s heart skipped a beat, not knowing which one caught him of guard the most, if the change of tone or the words spoken.

 

His eyes traveled to Jaehyun, sweat rolling down his sideburns due to the amount of candles, himself having one small, strawberry scented right below his chin. It made his stubble create shadows on his chin, his nose stood straighter and his eyes looked almost green. Jaehyun didn’t look like him at all, but he turned to Sicheng, teeth trapping his lower lip and anticipation in his gaze.

 

Sicheng rested his forehead against Jaehyun, the heat of the flame engulfing him but he willed himself to not pull away. He closed his eyes and breathed in once deeply, urging his boyfriend to do the same to calm down. Their hands were sweaty where they laid on the table, Jaehyun finally loosening his grip, letting Sicheng caress his knuckles as he pulled away.

 

“Everything’s going to be alright.” the need to reassure his boyfriend sprouted out of nowhere, but there wasn’t much filter before the words were out. And it felt right, just to see Jaehyun nod and look at Ten.

 

“Alright, when I hold your hand, Jaehyun, the session will start. Therefor, if there’s anything you want to say before we begin, do so now.” Ten advised, hand still fumbling with the pendant.

 

Jaehyun cleared his voice. “My grandma had...a very abusive family and her husband wasn’t the best, so if she says something offensive I want to apologize.” he started looking down.

 

“We are contacting your grandma okay, but how do we know it’s her?” Ten asked, focused.

 

“She was one of the few members of the family who still called me Yoonoh. Even after my dad’s death. She used to call me Yoonie.”

 

That part of Jaehyun’s story they never ventured it, the taller making clear it was a subject he had yet to deal by himself in order to talk about it to the other. And Sicheng respected that, even if it meant waiting for years, there’s so much he could ask and know about Jaehyun’s dad and that was fine. His mother was an angel and Sicheng’s own parents loved his boyfriend like a son.

 

Sicheng wanted to wipe the tear cruising down Jaehyun’s cheek but resisted, choosing to squeeze his hold on the other once. It was returned right after.

 

“Okay.” Ten sighed one last time, slowly offering his hand to Jaehyun. “I’m ready whenever you are, darling.”

 

It took a few seconds of Jaehyun looking at the other’s hand, fingers and wrist nude of accessories. Then to Johnny, who kept his eyes closed, and finally Sicheng who smiled softly and nodded. Jaehyun squeezed his hand for the last time before going to hold Ten’s.

 

And it started.

 

The candles finally stood still. The shadows of the furniture, the pictures, everything, finally seemed to find their place. However, the heat remained, making Sicheng feel like he was being suffocated, like so many pair of hands were choking him, he could still breathe but his head felt light. There was pain coming from his hands, numbing almost. Jaehyun was crushing him but he was also crushing Jaehyun.

 

It was like going at top speed on an empty road, his knees felt weak, he was free falling.

Ten spoke. “We are contacting grandma Jung.”his voice went back to placid. “Yoomin Jung, my name is Ten and I am a mere communicator. Please feel free to use my voice, eyes and body to communicate with the mortal requesting to talk to you.” he paused. “Please state your name.”

 

Sicheng’s eyes traveled from Ten’s closed ones to Jaehyun’s wide open ones.

 

“I’m Jung J...Yoonoh. I’m Jung Yoonoh also known as Jaehyun.” he stuttered.

 

“Thank you Yoonoh. Now, grandma Jung if you can hear us, please feel free to move something on this table. I have been informed those are your favourite flowers.”

 

Just as in cue, the bouquet of flowers moved. Not just a mere dragging on the table, no, grandma Jung was a strong spirit apparently, for the entire bouquet hovered over their heads, in a swift motion as if someone was smelling them, before returning on the table.

 

The room felt like it was spinning, but the candles still didn’t move and there wasn’t still an open window or door. Sicheng was beginning to feel dizzy.

 

“We are grateful you chose to make your presence known, grandma Jung. The offer still stands if you want to talk to your grandson.” Ten informed, smile growing wider as he spoke.

 

Everything came into a halt.

 

Earth finally felt still, the speed went back to normal, they weren’t racing anywhere, no bungee jumping, no more roller coaster sickness.

 

Another voice came when Ten opened his mouth. It was in perfect korean, if Sicheng had learned anything of Jaehyun’s native language, was that that korean wasn’t the standard, but rather a dialect. And Ten, who was already trilingual, didn’t speak a word of it. Until then.

 

“Yoonie.”

 

Jaehyun choked on a sob. “Oh my god.”

 

“Yoonie, my dearest son you’ve grown up so much.” Sicheng couldn’t follow what Ten was saying.

 

But, the most confusing part was the voice. Ten wasn’t known for his imitations, he was hopeless at it, and gave up after failing at his Mickey Mouse impression. Yet, there he was, talking in a voice that was not his by a long shot, in a language he didn’t know and making Jaehyun cry.

 

They talked for a while, Johnny’s leg bouncing against Sicheng beside him. His eyebrow was twitching too, the vein in his neck signaling how quickly his pulse was going. Trying to calm down and make out some logic, Sicheng took another deep breath, letting his own thoughts take over his very bewildered mind. Flashes of ideas and hypothesis flooded him at once as Ten’s voice began to waver. Like an old radio, it seemed as if someone had put the dial a little further do the right from a station, making the voice, feel weaker and rustier.

 

“Who is that and why is he so loud?” Ten’s face suddenly turned to Sicheng, in a harsh movement almost snapping. Sicheng jumped back a little on his seat, the voice was speaking in english now, accented and thick but perfect nonetheless. “Can’t you see we are talking here?”

 

“Nanie that’s Sicheng.” Jaehyun explained between sniffles. It kind of took Sicheng back to when he was sick, a beat of fondness spreading around his body as he looked at him. “He is my boyfriend.” and Jaehyun didn’t break eye contact as he talked.

 

“Oh! Sweetheart you should have told me!” the voice was now louder, and it was bubbly like the blooming spring, maternal and tender. “Yoonie told me so much about you the other day! He keeps talking to me you know, such an endearing child, never forgetting about his poor nanie.”

 

Sicheng chuckled, that’s really all he could do at the situation. It was like meeting Jaehyun’s parents again, but it was Ten. Ten who was talking in the voice of Jaehyun’s grandma, and whose skin had become paler, and how suddenly had wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. Sicheng gasped and then coughed it out.

 

“He really is a tough bone to chew, is he not?” Nanie-Ten joked at Jaehyun. “I myself don’t know how I’m here talking to you, but I am! Isn’t that grand?” still cheery, the voice continued. “My goodness, Yoonie’s told me so much about you but, I could have never guessed just how much you love my child.” Yes, Ten was crying now too.

 

“Nanie don’t cry.” Jaehyun said leaning forward and almost burning his neck with the half burnt out candle. “I’m so happy with him, and happy that you are somewhere looking out for me, and God Nanny I’m happy. I’m so happy.”

 

“Sweet child, I know. Nanie knows.” the voice said.

 

“Ten, enough.” Johnny finally spoke, voice deep echoing through the walls. “It’s almost time.”

 

“Oh so soon? Well, Yoonie listen to me.” Ten was the one leaning in now, the hood sliding a little to the crown of his head, revealing white and grey hair underneath it. Sicheng felt like screaming. “We are all so proud of you, we love you so much child.” again he turned to Sicheng. “Please take good care of our Yoonie, just like you have been. You are a good child young Sicheng, we welcome you to the family.”

 

“Ten!” shouted Johnny.

 

And the candles went out. Ten slumped against his chair, head facing upwards as it rested against the seat. “Thank you...Grandma Jung…” he panted, breathing ragged. “Please return… safely.”

 

Johnny was the first one to break the contact, but Sicheng didn’t know what he was doing, in fact he didn’t know what anyone was or what was happening due to the absolute darkness surrounding them.

 

It was when finally when the blinds of the living room window rolled up automatically, Johnny standing besides the controls, that Sicheng saw Jaehyun and Ten passed out on the table.

 

Only when the the smoke of the candles had marched out the window like a parade, and the two passed out boys were laying down on beds, did Sicheng let himself analize what just happened. Sitting down on the couch beside Johnny, hands still toying with the towel he had used to clean the wax from Jaehyun’s chin (because of course he had collapsed chin first against the, thankfully blown out, candle). He didn’t present major burns, but Sicheng applied a little bit of his boyfriend’s cosmetics on it and then moisturizer.

 

The taller didn’t scream awake, so that was a good sign.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Sicheng finally spoke.

 

“What the fuck was that?” he asked from his half bending posture, elbows on his knees, head turned to the taller.

 

“Honestly? I still don’t fucking know.” Johnny answered between an airy laughter.

 

“When did it start?”

 

“Fuck, I don’t know.” another shrug.

 

“So, like, one day you two were going at it and Ten just started talking in a random spirit’s voice or what?” Sicheng was getting furious, not knowing what he just witnessed and the lack of reasoning from the only person who he hoped knew his shit, only making it worse.

 

“Calm down, jeez.” Johnny sighed. “Okay, listen. Ten’s not very like open about this, so it’s not really my story to tell. But he was one of those clairvoyant and clairaudient children. Like, he kept hearing voices and seeing things every since he was a kid, to the point where he was almost institutionalized. His mother and sister fought like crazy to prevent it, but begged Ten to not speak about his encounters and to ignore them.” Johnny explained, getting more and more shaken up as the story went. “He was actually very hesitant to tell me, even after years of knowing each other.”

 

“Then how did you find out?” finally something made sense. It really didn’t, but Sicheng would take what he could get at that point.

 

“It was at a Halloween party, people were doing the whole ouija board bullshit. And I kid you not I was terrified. We were like six people there? And it was messy, like no introduction, no blessing before touching the thing, nothing. We could have just opened a portal to hell without realising. But then, Ten was by my side, and he just hand his hand on my thigh. And okay at the moment I was like he is either terrified or horny and I was okay with both.”

 

“To the point, Suh, please.” Sicheng begged.

 

“So we ask questions and laugh when the pointer moves on its own. We thought someone was dragging it but, oh well it was fun. Until I just wanted to leave because, human needs, you know? And I was like: who is doing this? and Ten turns at me and says: me.”

 

“Okay…” Sicheng nodded.

 

“No like, not with his voice. Like with a weird ass voice I never heard before, like it was almost demoniac, it didn’t sound human at all. It was low pitched and husky, but creepy at the same time, with an accent of...nowhere really. And everyone just left complaining and whining that it was all a waste of time and that Ten ruined it. But when I wanted to do the same he just grabs my thigh tighter, and I feel something warm? And long story short, I had to deposses my fucking boyfriend on a halloween night.”

 

There was a thud when Sicheng fell on the ground. “What?”

 

“Yeah he was actually stabbing my fucking thigh with the demon’s damn nails. Well it wasn’t really a demon, I don’t know about the technicalities, but yeah. His eyes were pitch black all around and I almost pissed myself right there.”

 

“That poltergeist sure knew my kinks.” Ten came from the hallway, now changed into a big sweater and shorts, he flopped onto the couch and rested his feet on Johnny’s lap.

 

“Hilarious.” Johnny deadpanned. “I was terrified for like a week until Ten explained himself, and told me I was what I am and I asked him out.”

 

“That was one productive day.” Ten noted.

 

“Right.” Sicheng felt himself getting paler by the second. “I’m going to check on Jaehyun.” he said pointing at the general direction of the bedrooms. “You guys please order some food or something.” the last part was a mumble as he got up from the ground onto his wobbly legs.

So Ten could channel paranormal stuff. Stuff that Sicheng did not believe in. Stuff that should not exist. Stuff that only scared children and people who preached them and stood up late watching videos about that. Like Jaehyun. Jaehyun who just talked to his dead grandma, holding Sicheng’s hand. Sicheng who also just talked to Jaehyun’s grandma.

 

Turning on his heels, Sicheng rushed to the bathroom and put his entire head under the faucet, letting the ice hold water calm his frantic heartbeat and growing headache.

 

When he opened Jaehyun’s bedroom door after knocking, he found a very groggy curly haired boy smiling at him from his bed. Sicheng hadn't dared change his clothes, since the boy was wearing sweats anyways, but he looked extremely comfortable, like he was limp. Sicheng sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“That was something, huh?” Jaehyun asked feebly, a hand finding Sicheng’s, the other going to brush his hair.

 

It was only when Sicheng held Jaehyun’s hand properly that he noticed: the boy was shaking. And not because he needed more blankets, or in excitement like before. But in fear. Smile lopsided, eyes half lidded but hopeful, almost pleading. He had bore himself raw and open for Sicheng, so much more than before, to an extent that he had never found possible. Jaehyun had just shown Sicheng the peak of his beliefs, and it laid on Sicheng’s hands to accept them, accept him, or not.

 

Slowly, Sicheng rose from the bed, feeling how the hand fell from his hair in a hesitant matter. If Sicheng wanted to leave, Jaehyun wouldn’t hold him back.

 

Sicheng smiled for the last time, looking down at the taller who was trying to hold his weight on his elbows. The chinese boy pushed him down softly, hands on his chest. Every inch Jaehyun was lowered towards the bed, was an inch Sicheng leaned in closer, as if he was chasing the other fall against the mattress.

 

When Jaehyun’s head met the pillow, Sicheng connected their lips.

 

“It sure was.”

 

Sicheng didn’t believe in the paranormal, in demons, ghosts, or anything of the sort. As much as he didn’t know what happened that Friday the thirteenth on Jaehyun and Johnny’s living room, he knew for sure there was no way he was going to leave the taller, soft, goofy, amazing, passionate and marvelously naive Jaehyun.

  


**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thank you so much for reading! i sure had fun writing this one, even tho it took me some time and it turned out longer than ive expected...i still hope you all liked it!


End file.
